


Kinky Adventures

by many_freckles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Dirty Talk, Gags, Light Bondage, Loving Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Spanking, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, jesse is thicc, reader is trans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/many_freckles/pseuds/many_freckles
Summary: A collection of McCree/reader all in the same timeline. Every chapter will feature a different kink. There is no overarching storyline going on, but I just wanted to put all of these fics in one megafic.





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I decided there definitely isn't enough stuff with a trans reader so I wrote this for myself. enjoy? I am willing to take suggestions for kinks but there's no guarantee I'll actually do them since I have my preferences and I'll that. I do have some plans for the next two chapters though.

Jesse McCree was _such_ a charming man. You had only known him for a few months now but _damn_ did he ever have a way with words. There was no doubt that you found him incredibly attractive. How could you not? He was tall, buff, and that little southern twang really did it for you. It was also the whole cowboy get-up. It was ridiculous, but kind of adorable. Well, it was adorable at first, but it’s honestly kind of hot now, mainly because it’s on Jesse McCree. 

Everytime he spoke to you, shivers ran through your body. His voice was always irresistibly smooth, the accent and the _pet names_ rolling off of his tongue like beautiful waterfalls off of slick, shiny river rocks. You couldn’t stop thinking about him every minute of the god damn day. He stole your heart in a mere couple of days and he probably didn’t even realize it. 

Or so you thought. You started to notice just how close he stood to you when you chatted, the feather light touches on your arms, shoulders, back when he passes by you, turning his head as he passes to give you a little smirk and a wink. He had to have figured it out, and you hoped to god that he wasn’t just doing that to tease you. You wanted nothing more than to have that man ravish you into the early hours of the morning, letting him just take you over and over for hours on end until you’re both too tired to get up, only to fall asleep in each other's’ arms. 

You had thought about that an embarrassing amount.

So you felt like you were dreaming when he invited you back to his room for some _”good ol’ pleasant chattin’.”_ as Jesse put it. You could only hope at this point that he actually meant that he wanted to fuck you. Of course, he could literally mean that he wanted to talk with you and get to know you more, without involving his penis in the whole situation. Obviously, you would like that very much, but hey, it’s not like McCree wasn’t a very interesting man. Holding up a regular, drawn out conversation sounded kind of fun, even if it didn’t involve him pounding your mercilessly into his mattress. 

You really needed to tone it down with the nasty thoughts, especially when the subject of your fantasies was literally about 5 paces in front of you, leading the way to his quarters down one of the chilly hallways of Watchpoint Gibralter. You almost wished that he was pulling you by your hand, but you realized that if you two were just talking, that’d be weird. You’re just friends, right? 

You finally reach the door to his room. He quickly punches in the number code to the open the door, whistling a tune you’ve never heard before as the door hissed and slid open, gaining both of you access into McCree’s room. You didn’t often go into other agent’s rooms except for maybe Lucio’s or Hana’s. You spent a lot of time on your own. It was nice to have some quiet time for yourself to make up for the exciting action of the various missions you’re often sent on. Due to the fact that you were a newer recruit, you were often sent on smaller, easier missions more often compared to the longer, harder ones. 

Oh, darn, now you were thinking of long and hard things. 

“Sorry ‘bout the mess, darlin’. Didn’t really plan on havin’ company today.” Jesse’s gruff, baritone voice cut through your thoughts like a hot knife through butter and, _oh boy_ was it ever pleasant. You felt very much like butter right now, with Jesse being the hot knife. You couldn’t help but melt. That man’s voice was truly magic. 

“Oh, don’t worry, I don’t mind. It’s not like I keep my room pristine all the time.” You shrugged, the door automatically sliding shut behind you. You felt suddenly nervous now. You were alone with McCree in his bedroom. You could smell the scent of him in the room. The faintest hints of cigar smoke and what you thought might be leather, or some kind of spiced cologne. Whatever it was, it was driving you crazy. 

You almost couldn’t believe just how incredibly infatuated you were with this man. You could feel blush creeping onto your face just from being in his bedroom. It felt so personal, like you were seeing a new part of him. It’s not like the room was super out of the ordinary. It was pretty much exactly what you expected from the cowboy. A little disorganized with various western-themed trinkets on shelves, a book on the bedside table, an unmade bed that looks rather comfortable if you said so yourself. Then again, maybe you only thought that because you couldn’t stop thinking about McCree pinning you onto it, his lips wandering down your neck, your collarbone, all the way down to your bare chest…

Oh, this was getting out of hand now. 

“You alright there, sweetheart? Looks like yer in a daze.” Jesse said with a small chuckle. He had stepped forward at some point during your miniature daydream. He was about a foot away from you now and _oh god_ you could smell that lovely scent on him (as one would expect since he’s standing right in front of you).

“Y-yeah I’m fine, sorry.” You mumbled, blinking a few times. Your face and body was hot, you were just so distracted that you hardly even noticed those, big, lovely arms wrap carefully around your waist. You squeaked, surprised by his forwardness. He definitely must have planned more than just a ‘talk’ with you. Just the idea made you feel a little aroused. 

“Don’t you worry buttercup.” He purred, looking down into your eyes. He was taller than you, and you loved it. 

“W...what are you doing?” You stuttered, looking up into those glorious brown eyes. They really were quite lovely. You never really got such a close look at his face and boy, was he ever handsome. You swore you could see the faintest hint of grey hair growing in his coarse beard and did that ever make your body burn. 

“Ain’t it obvious, sugar?” He asked, that precious, lopsided grin on his face making your heart melt. “I’d like to make a little...proposition.” He said, his tongue sliding along his teeth. Literally everything he did was driving you crazy and you were about 90% sure he was about to give you everything you’ve been wanting ever since you first met him. 

“Uh huh.” You said, sounding much more desperate and _whiny_ than you wanted, but he liked it. You could tell by the way his eyebrow flicked up for a moment.

“I’ve seen the way ya stare at me all the time, darlin’, don’t think I haven’t, and I’m quite flattered.” He started to explain. He pulled your body a little closer to his and you stumbled forward a little, your hands cautiously resting on his big, _warm_ chest. The dark chest hair peeking out from underneath his thick red flannel was driving you mad. You wanted to just tear that shirt open and run your fingers through it, just wanting to feel him against you. You were so damn desperate at this point. 

“I’m gonna just cut to the chase now, sugar.” He said, chewing at his bottom lip. You had a feeling all of his pauses were for dramatic effect. There was no was Jesse McCree was going to get nervous about something like this, right? 

“Yeah?” You said, just waiting for him to actually tell you what he wants. Your cheeks were burning hot and your breathing sped up. Your heart beating hard in your chest just from being so close to him. The heat radiating off of his body only drew you closer. He raised an eyebrow and slowly back you against the wall near the door, pressing his firm body against yours. At this rate, he was going to kill you just with the look on his face.

“I wanna fuck you.” He said in the most luscious, deep voice you had ever heard. If it was possible, you swore you would have just come in your pants right there. Your body shivered and you felt your soul ascend to the heavens. His forwardness was incredibly attractive, and you liked hearing him be honest like this. “Only if you want to, of course.” He added on the end, not wanting to push you past your limit or something. 

Luckily, he was very right about where your interests lie. You definitely want him to fuck you, but you were also glad that he made sure you wanted to.

“Holy shit.” You whispered, looking up at that rugged, handsome face, that irresistible lopsided grin paired with the thick, cocked eyebrow awaiting your response. You swallowed, still having a hard time. “I uh...I’d like that.” You managed to get out, your voice just above a whisper. You lost the composure in your voice, resorting back to it’s higher pitch which on any other day you would kick yourself for, but you had a feeling Jesse wouldn’t even care, if anything he’d take it as a compliment that he makes you lose your composure. 

Jesse groaned and you felt the sound rumble in his chest. Your face was hot and blush creeped onto your face as Jesse chewed on his bottom lip, looking at and observing your face. 

You were pinned between Jesse and the door, and you honestly wouldn’t have it any other way. You were so distracted that you hardly noticed him closing the gap between the both of you. You snapped out of your daze just in time for your eyes to flutter shut as his lips came in contact with yours, chapped, but rather plush. They felt lovely against yours and you couldn’t help but let a small moan escape past your locked lips. 

He moved his lips slowly against you, and he tasted like cigar smoke which was strangely hot. His large hands moved to wander all over your body, feeling over your waist, hips, and stomach. He slid his hands up to your chest and you flinched a little bit, it was kind of a default reaction when someone reached for your chest, but you felt like you were safe with Jesse, so you hoped he didn’t really notice. 

You squeezed gently at his chest, feeling how fit he was underneath his shirt. His tongue swept across your bottom lip and you opened your mouth, giving him permission to explore your mouth a bit while your hands explored his body. 

You moaned softly into his mouth, loving the taste of the smoke and _him_ on his tongue while it ran across your teeth and tongue. You moved your hands down his torso, tracing delicate fingers over strong muscles. You could feel his body move while he breathed. You stopped on his lower stomach, not wanting to venture further quite yet. You couldn’t wait to unbuckle that strange buckle and see what lies below, but taking it slow was a good option for the time being. 

He pulled you off the wall and started backing you both towards the bed, your lips still locked in a passionate kiss. His knees hit the bed and he toppled over, holding you close as you fell on top of him. He positioned you both slightly so you were both on the bed, with you straddling his hips. You could feel his dick stirring to life underneath you and you felt proud that you were doing this to him. 

His hands gravitated towards your ass and he cupped it, letting his hands run over it. 

“Damn, aren’t you just lovely.” He mumbled to himself, his hands moving from behind you to your front, running up your stomach and chest. 

You stuck your tongue out and moved your hips carefully, wanting to spark something in him. You felt his cock twitch to life between your thighs and you couldn’t help but gasp softly, enjoying the feeling of having it grow underneath you. 

“Patience now, darlin’, we’ll get there…” He purred, thumbs playing with the hem of your long sleeved sweater. 

“Sorry, I’m excited.” You shrugged, not letting up. You started grinding down against him at a steady rhythm, your hands steadying yourself on his chest. You shifted your hips and the hem of your jeans lined up perfectly with your clit and you let out a breathy moan as your rubbed yourself against him. 

“Woah there, gettin’ a little eager?” Jesse chuckled, quickly turning it into a soft moan as his hands slipped under your shirt. He moved his hips with you, rolling upwards to meet your movement. Your eyes fluttered shut and it just felt so good. You didn’t want to spend _too_ long on this. “Now let’s get this offa ya.” 

You slowed down and furrowed your brows, your breathing calming down as he pulled your sweater over your head, leaving you in your black binder. You reassured yourself that he wouldn’t care as he threw your shirt onto the floor. His hands made contact with your chest again, just holding them there for a moment. 

“You wanna take this off?” He asked, his movements stopping and his hands lowering slightly. 

“I um…” You stuttered. Was he asking if you wanted it off in general? Or if you wanted to do it yourself? Ultimately, it was your decision, and you didn’t want to hide yourself from your lover. “Y-yeah.” You agreed.

His hands lowered to start taking off his own shirt, quickly undoing the buttons while you reached from the bottom of your binder to pull it over your head with minor difficulty. You threw it onto the ground and sighed, grabbing your chest and massaging gently. 

“Oh, look at you, darlin’...” Jesse purred, his hands running up your stomach again. “Aren’t you just the cutest little thing... “ 

You stuck your tongue out, face turning red with embarrassment. “Quit it.” You said, obviously not serious in your demand. You let his hands wander up your chest. His fingers explored your curves carefully, mapping out every detail as if he never wants to forget it. Warming metal fingers circled gently around your right nipple while his flesh hand cupped your left. 

Jesse hummed, squeezing the globes tenderly, his tongue poking out slightly between plush lips. You started to grind against him again, careful and slow, the pressure of the seam of your jeans pressing against that bundle of nerves once more, heating up your body and giving you that familiar light feeling in your stomach. You let a small noise slip out, but Jesse ate it right up, a soft, lopsided smirk on his face as he moved his hips with you, gently pinching both of your hardened nipples. 

Jesse’s cock was stirring beneath you, twitching as it hardened between your thighs. You loved knowing that you were the one who was causing this. You were making him hard and those short little exhales he makes out of arousal are all from you. You placed your hands back onto him, resting them on his strong, hairy abdomen for balance. 

“Damn…” Jesse breathed, hands sliding down from your chest down the front of your body, then resting on your hips. He watched intently as you moved on top of him. You took your bottom lip between your teeth, trying to stifle the small, embarrassing noises that came from your mouth as you merely ground down against him. You were getting so worked up already and both of you still had your pants on.

“Why don’t we get these offa you, baby?” He asked sweetly, tugging on the waistband of your jeans with his pointer fingers, that cute little lopsided grin on his face still. You noticed the faintest of blush on his lightly freckled face, and you also couldn’t believe that this was all thanks to you. 

You nodded, sliding off of his body onto the bed, nearly shaking with excitement. 

“Why don’tcha just go ahead and lay down, lemme take over.” He said, sitting up and stretching his arms a little, giving you quite a lovely view of his strong upper body. 

“Sure..” You said, scooting back on the bed to place your head on the rather comfortable pillow. It smelled like him and you inhaled subtly, biting your lip in anticipation. He turned around and crawled over top of your body, sitting between your thighs.

You wrapped them around his waist loosely and his hands were on you again, feeling your shoulders, down your chest and stomach all the way down to your jeans. His impressive bulge pressed against your groin and he sat close and snug between your thighs. You couldn’t help but grind against him impatiently. He shrugged off the thick red flannel and tossed it onto the floor with the other abandoned articles.

He wore that cute little lopsided grin again, his skilled fingers fiddling with the button of your jeans. You wiggled impatiently, making him chuckle. He undid the button, grabbing the zipper with his thumb and forefinger, very slow, obviously trying to tease you. He glanced up at you behind thick eyelashes, and you see his tongue run along his top teeth, and there was something incredibly hot about it that you couldn’t quite place. Maybe it was the fact that you were thinking about that tongue all over various crevices of your body.

“Ya look so darn good…” Jesse mumbled, grabbing at the waistband of your dark jeans to pull them down your hips, your thighs, and off your legs. You were left wearing your briefs and you swallowed, watching as he threw your pants onto the floor. You relaxed your legs again, wrapping them loosely around his waist again while you waited for your lover’s next move.

You noticed the faint blush on Jesse’s skin, and it gave you butterflies. You noticed his cock straining hard in his pants and it made you irritated that he was still mostly clothed while you were almost naked, but you knew that his clothing would be coming off soon enough. 

His human hand ran up your inner thigh, strong and warm and tantalizing your skin. You couldn’t help but shiver as you felt his hand near your core. You were nervous, for sure. You always were with new lovers, but you trusted Jesse. You noticed his eyes on your groin and the corners of his mouth twitched and you bit your lip, feeling embarrassed having him look at you like that. 

His other hand joined the first, running up the opposite thigh in time with the first one, taking his time in teasing you. He wanted you to be comfortable, and you were grateful for that. You watched his hands with half-lidded eyes, small, soft breaths coming from your parted lips. You squirmed underneath him, growing impatient with each passing second of his hands on your thighs. 

He hummed, letting his hands slide up past your thighs to toy with the waistband of your plain briefs. You shivered under his touch, furrowing your eyebrows, wiggling your hips desperately in hopes that he would just take a hint. Your body was indescribably warm and tingly and you were getting impatient.

Jesse chuckled and shook his head. “Eager lil thing, aren’t ya, darlin’?” He purred, hooking his fingers on the waistband to tug playfully, still not giving you want you want. 

“Jesse, please.” You whined, grabbing at the sheets beneath you impatiently. 

“Alright, alright. I can’t stand to see ya like this.” He said, finally giving you what you wanted. He pulled the briefs down past your thighs and threw them with your pants, leaving you completely naked now. The blush on your cheeks travelled down your body to your chest and the hands on your thighs-so so close-were making you tremble underneath him.

He spread your legs, moaning softly at the sight. He had a soft, lopsided smirk on his face still, making your heart melt. He was just so cute. You relaxed, letting him stay in control. His fingers came near your core and he carefully ran his thumb along your folds, biting his lip.

“This okay?” He asked, spreading some of your slick along your lips. 

You nodded, one of your hands draping over your hot forehead while the other held the sheets beneath you in anticipation. You spread your legs a little more eagerly, and luckily Jesse took your hint and parted your lips with his fingers and teased at your slick entrance, letting out a small groan. 

You chewed on your bottom lip and let out a pleasant sigh as your felt one thick finger push carefully inside of you, rubbing pleasantly against your silky walls. Your eyes fluttered shut as you focused on the feeling of his finger moving slowly inside of you. It didn’t take long for him to add a second, and that got you a little more excited. His two fingers stretched you nicely, not too much, but just enough to notice. 

“I gotta get ya nice and ready for me, darlin’.” He purred, free hand moving to fiddle with his own pants, finally beginning to undress fully after all of this time. 

You opened your eyes again when you heard the familiar clink of metal against metal, his metal fingers against his belt buckle. He was multitasking, slowly pushing and pulling his fingers inside of you while undoing his belt. He groaned in relief when he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

You watched past half lidded eyes as his bulge came into view, large and protruding. If you weren't bright red already, you definitely were now. There was no doubt that he was at least slightly above average. You got easily distracted by his thumb circling over your small cock. You waited patiently for him to pull his dick out, but he seemed to be stalling a little bit. You looked up to his face and you made eye contact. 

“I noticed your starin’. Ya like what ya see, huh?” He teased, pressing his thumb against your sensitive spot.

You let out a gentle gasp and a whine, giving a small nod for an answer. He rubbed his thumb around your small cock, pulling small whimpers from your lips. 

“Don’t you worry, we’ll get there soon enough.” He cooed, licking his lips as he stared down at his thumb working you in languid circles. You watched him as well, letting out a hot breath as all of the feelings melded together. You clenched around his fingers as they slid in and out of you. Your eyes fluttered closed once more as you focused on the feeling.

You flinched when you felt something wet and hot against your cock and you knew instantly as you felt Jesse’s rough stubble against you what he was doing. You let out a whined and threaded your hand into his thick chestnut hair. He let out a groan sucked your in gently, his warm mouth enveloping you. You bucked your hips, gripping his hair as his fingers pumped into you and his tongue worked circles around your cock. He barely started but it was already driving you crazy as you felt your first orgasm starting to bubble up. 

Jesse groaned softly as he pulled whines and whimpers from your lips and he sucked and licked at your little cock. His fingers sped up and scissored inside of you, making you buck your hips from the constant stimulation. You pulled his hair and rolled your head to the side, pressing your face into his pillow, smelling _him_ on it and that only helped you more. You felt a familiar tight feeling in your stomach as your orgasm quickly washed over you with a pant of your new lover’s name as you inhaled the scent of him from the pillow.

He let out a low growl as you unintentionally ground yourself against his face, trying to get the most out of this while it lasted. He didn’t seem to mind, luckily, as he moaned against you, eyebrows furrowed in concentration and he helped you ride it out. 

It took you a few seconds to come down and you were panting. He lifted off of you, open mouthed and breathing hard as well. He licked his lips clean before bringing a hand up to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand, also trying to get the slick that made it into his facial hair. 

“Good, honey?” He asked, a soft and rather satisfied looking smile on his face.

You moaned softly and returned the smile. “Very.” You massaged his scalp as he pulled his fingers out and licked them clean, watching your face as he did. 

You bit your lip, very much enjoying the sight of him so enthusiastically licking the juices off of his own fingers. 

"I guess it's time we move on then, eh honey? Assumin' ya want more, that is." He purred, sitting up straight from the position between your legs after wiping the remaining residue onto his briefs.

You nodded eagerly and your eyes lit up as he pushed his briefs down, letting his heavy cock bounce out. You licked your lip as you felt revved up all over again despite just getting over your first orgasm of the night.

"Oh, sweetheart, I love seein' ya look at me like that." He hummed, getting off the bed to take the remainder of his clothing off. He made it quick before hopping back onto the mattress and back between your legs.

You grabbed him and pulled him up into a passionate kiss, instantly making it a little sloppy out of eagerness and wanting to taste yourself on his lips. You moaned in sync as your tongues danced together and you tasted yourself, of course, and _him_ as well, as one would expect. One of his hands reached between your legs to start teasing at your slick folds again. Your lips stayed connected as you sunk down the bed, laying flat against his pillow while he got nice and comfortable.

You spread your legs and wrapped them loosely around his waist and before you knew it his fingers were replaced with the blunt head of his cock pressing against your wet and sensitive entrance. Your lips parted and you felt his breath against you, lips still touching as he pressed into you.

"Oh, Christ sweetheart." He whispered against you, furrowing his brows in concentration. You felt like you were trembling already just from feeling the thickness of the head pushing into you. He worked into you slowly, watching for signs of discomfort. Thanks to your first orgasm, you were definitely not lacking any form of lubrication to get along, but you were still feeling a little oversensitive.

It felt like forever until he bottomed out and you moaned together, his forehead resting against yours as you relished in feeling so full. You tried to spread your legs more by loosening the slight grip you had with them around his waist just to try and get more of him into you.

"You feel so damn good, honey. Could stay like this forever." He purred, one hand against the pillow beside your head while the other wandered all over your torso, sliding over your hot skin, thumbing over your nipple and just wanting to _feel_ you completely.

"Move." You whispered, glad it didn't come out as a desperate whimper, even though that was how you felt. You wiggled your hips, feeling his cock twitch inside of you.

"Don't gotta tell me twice, darlin'." He purred, letting out a gentle chuckle as he pulled out of you slowly before pushing back in, filling you back up instantly with a whispered curse. Your arms latched around him, wanting to pull him as close to you as possible right now. You pressed your fingertips into the muscles of his back as he started his pace, taking it slow to let you adjust to his size.

"Jesse.." You moaned softly, letting your eyes flutter shut as you enjoyed the feeling of being filled completely over and over. It stayed slow for a bit, Jesse sighing out your name and sweet whispers for a while before you couldn't help but whine for more. Jesse was more than happy to oblige, speeding his pace up a little bit to make things more interesting. He sat up slightly, bracing both hands on either side of your head as he rolled into you, looking downwards to watch his thick cock disappear into you with every quickly increasing thrusts.

"Ya take me so well, so damn sweet, baby." He praised, watching downwards in satisfaction.

You whined again. your hands reaching up to wrap around his neck, wanting his lips on you again. He took the hint and brought himself down, bracing himself on his elbows now instead so your lips could press together eagerly, causing his pace to increase as well from the intensity of the kiss. Your hips were slapping together lightly, his cock stretching you in all the right ways. You were used to it now though, but it still felt phenomenal to be so full like you were now.

Your lips smacked together softly, tongues occasionally coming into play. Your body was hot and you loved feeling it pressed against Jesse's hairy chest and abdomen, rubbing gently against your own skin as he moved against you. He swallowed all of your noses with his mouth as you kissed. You could feel your orgasm start to swell up again and you let out a needy whimper. 

His lips pulled away from yours to kiss down your jaw and neck, leaving a wet trail after every peck. 

“I-I’m close, Jesse.” You breathed, reaching up to thread your fingers through his thick locks. 

“Me too, honey.” He mumbled against your neck, biting now softly on the skin there, not enough to cause any pain or leave a mark, but enough to tease. You definitely wanted more of that, but your head was too clouded right now to ask for more. You could always save that for next time. Well, if there was a next time. 

“I...I want you to come inside.” You requested breathlessly, running his fingers through his hair as he left kisses all over your neck and collarbone, wanting to cover as much territory as possible. 

He gave a grunt of confirmation, his breath hot and heavy against you as his thrusts started to get a little more out of control. He lifted his body slightly to reach a hand between the two of you, rubbing at your small cock enthusiastically. The oversensitivity died a while ago but his touch sent a shockwave through your body, bringing you that much closer to your orgasm almost instantly. You whined out his name, your walls squeezing around his cock as he started thrusting into your harder, his thrusts getting rougher and less organized. He was panting hard in your ear, low grunts and groans pouring out along with sweet praises and whispers of how close he was. 

Your orgasm washed over you quickly and you dug your nails into his back and tried not to tug on his hair too hard as you rode through your climax. It didn’t take long for him to follow after, coming inside of you as you requested. He groaned in your ear, keeping his face buried in your neck as he breathed out your name over and over.

It took several minutes for you both to unlatch from each other. You were both sweaty and exhausted _incredibly_ satisfied. Jesse eventually rolled off of you and pulled you into a hot, loving embrace. 

“I hope ya liked it.” He hummed, still sounding a little out of breath as his arms ran up your back, big and warm and comforting. “I sure did.”

You nodded and whispered a small ‘yeah’ as you rested your head against his big, fuzzy chest. You ran your hands along his body, feeling happy and warm. You never wanted to leave his arms, and luckily it seemed like he was fine with staying like this judging by the way he gently kissed your sweaty forehead. You felt a little drowsy and you tried not to fall asleep in his warm and comfortable embrace, but that plan didn’t go as well as you hoped as you felt yourself start to drift off as he pet your head.

If there was anything to talk about, you could do it when you woke up later.


	2. Bondage

“Well, aren’t ya the prettiest lil boy I’d ever seen.” Your lover purred, licking his lips as he fixed his gaze on your rope bound body. He was wearing only his dark jeans as he stood at the end of the bed, his shirt had come off far before you started this.

Jesse had a lot of fun tying you up. He went intricate this time, the rope wrapped around your waist, down your chest and on your back tying your hands together as well; all secured with tight knots. They dug into your skin slightly, not tight enough to cause pain or discomfort, but enough that you remembered that the ropes were there, and likely tight enough to leave small, red indents in your skin to look at afterwards. You had no idea that he knew how to do this, or that he’d be so interested in it, but you loved it. 

You only squeaked in response, shuffling around a bit as you sat on your knees. You would have spoken if it wasn’t for the pretty red ball gag in your mouth. You swallowed, biting down on the bright red rubber ball, staring up at Jesse with begging eyes. He's had you like this for what felt like forever, a bullet vibrator buzzing enthusiastically between your slick folds, held up by the tight lacy panties that Jesse had so kindly bought for you. He had you desperate for attention, for anything touch at all.

But he's just been standing there in front of you for the last 5 or so minutes, watching you squirm in anticipation, gently palming at the obvious erection in his tight jeans. You didn't know if he had anything planned or if he just wanted to watch you until you eventually come from the constant stimulation from the vibrator. Either way, it was killing you, and you couldn't even beg due to the gag stuffed into your mouth. You let out a drawn out moan, hoping he could take it as some sort of hint to touch you.

He only chuckled, stepping forward towards the bed. You could see how hard he was, the impressive bulge pressing desperately against the restricting denim of his jeans, and the leather belt and shiny gold belt buckle only topped it off like a shiny cherry on a large, tasty cake.

You noticed you started to drool.

"God, I love seein' ya like this sugar." He purred, reaching forward to tweak one of your pert nipples. You whined, pushing your chest upwards to try and gain more stimulation from him. 

“So desperate, aren’t ya baby?” He asked, chewing on his bottom lips as he brought his other hand down to cup your chest, running calloused thumbs over the sensitive nipples. You felt so sensitive and desperate for his touch that it already felt like heaven just having him touching your nipples. If you could beg for more, you would.

You tried to grind downwards on the bed to get something more from the vibrator, but it was no use. You couldn't spread your legs anymore than they were now, so you couldn't reach the mattress.

"Aw, ya want more, don't ya honey?" Jesse teased, taking his hands off you. You whined again, clenching your fists bound behind your back. He was going to kill you from all of this teasing before you even had an orgasm.

"I'll give ya somethin' to keep ya preoccupied then, how about that?" Jesse purred, reaching down to undo that polished belt buckle and unzip those tight, constricting pants. He let out a low moan as he pulled his thick cock out in all it's glory. You shivered as you watched, not being able to keep your eyes off of him.

Before you knew it, he was taking your gag off, a small bridge of saliva connecting your mouth and the rubber ball. He threw it onto the bed and you moved your jaw around, remembering what it felt like to be able to move it. You licked your lips as he came a little closer, holding his cock up for you.

"Go on, do what ya do best." He purred, his other hand holding the back of your head.

You nodded, opening your mouth instantly to take the blunt head into your mouth. He pulled back the foreskin and you sighed, tasting the tangy pre-come on your tongue as you swiped your tongue along the exposed head, moaning softly as your stretched your jaw to accommodate for his impressive girth. You wrapped your lips around it, moaning over the way it pulsed in your mouth. Your eyes fluttered shut as you enjoyed the taste of him. You let yourself sink down further, furrowing your brows as you already started to feel the subtle ache in your jaw. You didn't care as much right now, though, you just wanted to please him because you knew that he would give you want you wanted if you did.

"Oh, that's it honey, that's a good boy." He praised, one hand feeling around your face, touching your lips wrapped around his cock, his thumb running along your cheekbones and cheeks, feeling them hollow as you sucked, moaning softly. You quickly reached your limit, his cock head pressing into the back of your mouth. You could only take so much due to his girth, but you both had to accept that. 

“Mm, I betcha love havin’ this fat cock stuffed in ya, huh?” He purred, his dirty words shooting straight to your groin where the bullet vibrator sat snug against your cock, buzzing away mercilessly. You could feel your thighs trembling. 

You started a more steady pace, sliding easily now up and down his dick, a bit of drool leaking out of the corner of your mouth as you slurped dramatically, knowing that he liked when you got a little messy. You opened your eyes again, glancing up at him.

He grunted, flashing a small lopsided grin; the one you loved so much. "Oh, darlin', that's what I like. Keep lookin' at me like that. Yeah, good boy." He praised, running his fingers through your hair to pet you and occasionally give a playful tug.

You whined softly, starting to squirm again as you thought about the subtle buzzing between your legs. You were already getting impatient, but you knew that you wouldn't get a reward if you were impatient. Your jaw started to get sore so you pulled off of his cock, letting the weight of it rest on your tongue. He brought a hand to hold it up for you as you enthusiastically licked circles around the head, spreading any remaining pre-come and your saliva all over it. 

He smacked it playfully against your tongue, making you chuckle. You gave a weird, open mouthed smile as the wet head slapped against you before you closed your mouth around it again, sliding the length into your mouth with an erotic moan to the best of your ability. Your fists were clenched as you sucked him off, wishing you could use your hands to cover what your mouth couldn’t reach. 

Jesse moaned softly, thick fingers threading through your hair as you bobbed along, letting out soft moans of satisfaction as he watched you intently, honey brown eyes boring into you with that cute little smile on his face. You saw his tongue peek out between his lips as you stared back up at him. He did love that, after all. 

“Mm, sweetheart, as much as I love seein’ ya suck me off, I think it’s about time I fuck ya. What do ya say?” He asked, pulling his thick cock out of your mouth.

You nodded enthusiastically, attempting to reach up to wipe your mouth only to be reminded that your hands were bound behind your back. You shifted slightly, feeling the purr of the vibe in between your folds. You gasped softly, getting eager. 

Jesse pushed you over and you fell onto your back, resting on your bound arms. You instantly spread your thighs, lifting them up to give him a nice view of your groin, panties already starting to get soaked from the small vibrator that’s been going since you started. You were pretty sure you were shaking from how excited you were.

“Eager, are we?” Jesse chuckled, pushing his pants and briefs down and off, kicking them off to the side before climbing onto the bed on his knees, the bed sinking under his weight. He chewed on his bottom lip, bringing a hand down to your panties to press on where the vibe was, pressing it against your small, aching cock. You wiggled around, getting impatient with his teasing. You were already soaked and were having a hard time keeping your mouth shut. Granted, he’d probably love to have you beg him. 

“J-Jesse, come on.” You whined, arching your back slightly to try and show him how desperate you were. The vibrations were driving you crazy now considering the way he pressed the small toy against your most sensitive spot, relentless in the way that he wouldn’t stop. 

“What was that? More?” He asked, pressing the tiny button on the vibrator to turn the setting up higher. You gasped, twitching as the vibration grew stronger. Your lips parted as your whimpered, toes curling as you wanted nothing more than to have him in you.

“God, Jesse, p-please I need you.” You begged, having a feeling that wouldn’t be enough for Jesse McCree. He was a man who loved to be begged, you grew to learn, and just when you thought it was enough, he would ask for more. He liked specificity, he wanted to have you ask directly for him.

"Well that's vague. I'm already here, there's gotta be more to it than that..." He purred,, taking his hand away from the vibrator to tug on the pretty panties you had on. His fingers ran down, teasing your slit through the thin, lacy fabric. You shivered in anticipation, struggling in your bonds.

"Fuck...fuck me, cowboy." You whined, seeing him instantly perk up at your request.

"Well now, how could I say no to a cute lil thing like you?" He asked, still running his finger teasingly along the fabric, pulling it aside to reveal what was underneath. He whistled, dipping his finger between your folds. He moaned softly, obviously enjoying just how wet you were getting.

He caved in and pulled the panties off, throwing them in the direction of his pants pooled up on the floor. He took the vibrator away and turned it off, throwing it onto the bed near the discarded ball gag. You almost missed the buzzing against you, but you knew what you were about to get would be _much_ better than a tiny bullet vibe. While he was at it, he took the panties off as well, throwing them with the rest of the things on the bed.

His fingers were teasing at your folds again, rubbing gentle circles around your cock and down to your entrance, circling his finger around your hole before going back up. You hated the teasing right now, wanting him to fill you up with something, anything. You whined, wiggling around. He ignored you for the most part, glancing up at you for a moment before just resuming the teasing. He brought two fingers downwards, pressing into your wet hole. You shuddered, feeling so incredibly desperate for any kind of penetration and you gasped when his two thick fingers finally pushed into you, spreading your walls open so nicely.

"O-oh..." You breathed, your head rolling back and your lips parting. Your toes curled again as he pushed forward, moaning softly.

"You're so pretty like this, all nice and spread on my fingers. I've hardly done anythin' and yer a mess. Can't wait to see what you'll do when I finally fill ya up with this fat cock." He teased, pushing his fingers in up to the knuckle, scissoring them carefully.

Your back arched and your body started to tremble. Jesse chuckled, obviously amused by all of your reactions. Something about the way Jesse was just made you feel so sensitive and desperate, but you couldn't complain because he was so damn good at pleasing you.

"I can't stand seein' ya like this." He said, pulling his fingers out almost as soon as he slid them into you. He scooted forward, grabbing your thighs. He carefully guided himself to your soaked entrance, pressing the thick cock head into you with a low moan. It was a very tight fit, as usual. There was no doubt that he was thick as hell, but you loved it even if it was a little difficult at first.

It took a bit of time to get into you, but you loved the way his body hair rubbed against your groin when your hips met. He was already driving you crazy and he had barely done a thing. He gave you a few moments to adjust before angling his hips and starting a faster pace than normal, wanting to get a little more rough with you. He started with nice, full thrusts, holding your thighs tight, fingertips pressing into the soft flesh as he rocked into you, moaning out low noises. You wanted nothing more than to run your hands all over his hairy chest, wanting to feel his muscles work under your fingers, but at the same time you loved the restriction of being tied up like this.

"So tight, sweetheart, can't believe ya take me so well." He purred, one hand moving between the both of you to tug and rub at your cock, sending strong electric shocks through your body. You breath out his name, arching your back again. You stayed like that for about a minute more before Jesse pulled out of you suddenly, making you whine loudly in discontent.

"Calm down, I ain't done with ya yet." He said, shaking his head at your whining. He grabbed you and flipped you over onto your knees, positioning you to have your ass in the air and your face pressed against the mattress. You suddenly felt a hard smack across your ass and you yelped in surprised, the faint sting travelling straight to your groin. "Think again before gettin' all whiny on me, buttercup." Jesse warned, but you don't think he realized that you _definitely_ would keep whining if it meant you could get spanked again. Then again, that could've been his plan the whole time.

You wiggled your ass and growled at him, hoping he would take the hint that you were being bad. He slapped your ass again, pulling a gasp out of you.

"If yer gonna get like that, I'll have to do somethin' with ya." He sighed, reaching beside you to grab the ball gag again. He wrapped it around your head and buckled it, making sure it wasn't too tight. He laid another smack across your ass, and then another and another after that, making you squeak and moan, enjoying the abuse your ass was receiving.

"That was for misbehavin'." He scolded, pushing his impressive cock back into with much more ease this time. He bottomed out quickly this time, pressing into you hard to let you feel just how big he was and how he filled you up so nicely.

You moaned loudly, biting down on the hard rubber ball stuffed in your mouth while you were getting filled up from behind. He started up his rough pace again, rolling his hips into you quickly, already earning lewd smacks and noises every time your hips met. You were so incredibly aroused and you could feel your own juices dripping down your thighs already from the way he fucked you hard, his hands on your hips as he pulled you back with each rough thrust. You were in heaven already, Jesse pulling muffled moan after moan out of your throat.

"God, ya feel so phenomenal, honey." He moaned, reaching around to stroke at your small cock. You moaned, eyes fluttering shut as you felt the familiar electric shock shoot through your body as he touched you, the feeling mixing with the constant penetration. You could already feel yourself getting much closer to the edge thanks to Jesse’s touches and new angle. This was probably one of your more favourite positions. The way he filled you perfectly with every thrust, hitting every spot just right, making you tremble and moan underneath him.

Drool dribbled out from the corner of your mouth as you stopped caring about trying to stay nice and tidy. It's not like it really matter, and besides, Jesse didn't mind when things got a bit on the messy side. His thrusts were more brutal now, starting to feel more frantic and out of control, so you had a feeling he was getting close too.

You were getting lurched forward as he fucked into you, your chest bouncing underneath you as you were mercilessly railed now, his balls slapping against you, adding to the array of lewd noises filling the bedroom. A steady stream of high pitched whines and whimpers flowed from your mouth, hardly getting muffled by the ball gag stuffed into your mouth. It was just the right size to stretch your jaw slightly, giving you the constant reminder that it was there.

"O-oh, shit, darlin', I'm gettin' close." Jesse warned, leaning forward. One of his hands squeezed your hip, fingernails digging into your skin and leaving half moon shaped indents. His other hand, the robotic one, was rubbing and stroking at your cock, pinching it carefully between two fingers to get the most erotic noises out of you. It was definitely working. You tried speaking, wanting to tell him that you were going to come too, but the gag prevented any actual words coming out. It all sounded like useless babbles.

"What's that? Ya want me to come inside ya? Well, can't say no to that, can I?" He chuckled lightly between light pants, his voice sounding very obviously exhausted as he quickly worked his way to his end.

You definitely did want him to come inside you, luckily that was discussed in advance, but that wasn't what you were trying to say. Either way, you were going to come. Your moans were getting louder and more desperate, getting higher in pitch as you were pulled closer and closer to the edge. 

“Are ya close? C’mon, come for me baby, come all over my big cock.” Jesse half growled, leaning forward so he was almost right next to your ear. Jesse worked your cock in small strokes down, carefully grabbing it between two fingers to get you off, and your orgasm came quickly after. You were nearly screaming past your gag as your orgasm washed through your body, feeling euphoria as you clenched around him, eyes rolling back as he stroked you through it. 

You were panting as he fucked you more, his thrusts losing their composure. He took his hand away and kept leaning forward, his hands braced on the mattress beneath you. You were feeling oversensitive but you could hardly care right now.

“O-oh, fuck, darlin’ I’m almost there.” He panted, gripping the sheets underneath you as he drilled into you, quickly reaching his peak. He called out your name with a mix of sweet words and pet names as he spilled inside of you, filling you to the brim with his come. You let out a weak moan, exhausted from it all. Jesse collapsed on top of you, panting hard. His body was hot and sweaty against your back and you loved the warmth he gave you. You were both out of breath and stayed like that for a bit while you came down from the intense orgasms. 

Jesse eventually reluctantly pulled out of you with a groan before taking the ball gag off, letting out an exhausted sigh. Once the gag was off, you wiggled your jaw, glad to be able to close your mouth again. You sighed, letting yourself fall over so you were lying on your side. Jesse made quick work of untying you in comfortable silence. The rope was dropped onto the ground and Jesse was back on the bed, pulling you up into his arms and onto his lap. He embraced you, kissing the top of your head with a hum.

“How’re ya doin’ honey?” He asked softly, nuzzling your head again. 

“Very good. Very very good.” You mumbled, a soft yet exhausted smile on your face as you buried yourself into his fuzzy chest, feeling nice and warm and safe after the rough treatment you received. Jesse was definitely happy to give you the aftercare you deserved, and you expected maybe a bubble bath and some more snuggling later.


End file.
